poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Something is Wrong/Oogie casts his spell
This is how something is wrong and Oggie casts his spell goes in The Disneyland Halloween Caper. gang arrive at the DCA entrance Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Whoa. Matau T. Monkey: I hope that this will go according to plan. Bertram T. Monkey: And if some scary thing try to scare us, I'll protect Sunset, no matter the cost. Evil Anna: Wait. What's that noise? fly out Matau T. Monkey: screams BATS!!! Eww! Eww! Protect Sunset, Bertram! Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset Go fly somewhere else, you rats with wings! Sunset Shimmer: Bertram! bats fly away leaving a trail of green mist behind Sci-Ryan: That's funny. Bats never leave mist trails behind. Bertram T. Monkey: You think? I know I beaten my Bad clone and become Sunset's bodyguard. How could things can get any worse? Sunset Shimmer: something Bertram, I really wish you would stop saying things like that. Bertram T. Monkey: Why? Is it because if someone said that, or did something even worse happen? nods and points Bertram T. Monkey: at what's Sunset's pointing Sweet gypsy Esmeralda. Boogie appears silhouetted against the full white moon Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ A magical place~ That's lookin' to get scared~ With bats and goals and cars in disguise~ I've cast quite a spell now~ You won't believe your eyes~ laughs as his spell washes over both parks Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. This can't be good. Jessie Primefan: It definitely isn't. Evil Anna: I hope the Dazzlings aren't wearing costumes or... Sci-Ryan: himself starting to change Uh oh. What's happening to me?! Crash Bandicoot: What is happening, guys? Matau T. Monkey: I'm not sure. screams and his Blackarachnia (Animated) costume becomes a part of him turning into the real thing Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan! Are you okay? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. I think I have become... something else. Not human, not organic. I have become a freak! Evil Anna: Oh my gosh. I hope you could see me. Open your eyes. opens his eyes then a second pair of eyes open underneath Cody Fairbrother: a little I don't feel so good. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? I think you won't freak out when I show you this. a mirror to Sci-Ryan to reveal that he has turned into the real Blackarachnia Sci-Ryan: screams I'm a.. A spider robot? Anna nods then Jessie Primefan feels the same pain Jessie Primefan: I feel something inside me, guys. High Tide: Sister, I could know you felt some kind of sickness. Jessie Primefan: It could be. Sci-Ryan: I think you are feeling a change. nods then groans in pain as her Medusa costume becomes a part of her with her hair turned to snakes and her legs turn into a snake tail Meg Griffin: Jessie? Are you okay? Jessie Primefan: I'm okay and Melody Wave: Let me see you, sister. Wave looks at Jessie then sees her eyes and he gets turned to stone Jessie Primefan: Whoa, Melody! Sci-Ryan: Jessie? I didn't know you can turn someone to stone. to look at her Jessie Primefan: [] Sci-Ryan, don't look at me! I'm Ryan F-Freeman: Queen Ryanara: [] Oh my. Son, I feel Ryan F-Freeman: You Okay? feels her Maleficent costume becomes a part of her Sci-Ryan: [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts